Talk:Security Robot B.O.X.
Acronym I wonder what "B.O.X." stands for. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:25, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees! Good question. Doesn't say in-game or in official guides? ChozoBoy 05:43, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Big Oversized eXplodingbot. Obiously that is my defenition but it fits. Metroidhunter32 23:37, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Big Organic Xterminator? Trace X 21:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Bio-Organic Xterminator, I think :) DarkSamus89 07:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Bio Organic Xterminator might be it, that basically describes what B.O.X is. Trace X 16:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) From what I rembe, there is no in game definition fr waht B.O.X stands fro, but Bio Organiic Xterminator is a good guess.--Ridley Kid 18:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Is it B.O.X. or B.O.X, because if it's B.O.X then it could be B.O. and then X for it being Parasite X-ified. Trace X 00:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Mini-aurora unit? Um, it's "bio organic neural network" just looks like a normal brain to me, not an aurora unit. Should we get rid of that part?--DekutullaZM 23:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Although I feel comfortable saying that all brain-like Metroid things in tanks resemble one another (the BOX core, the AUs, and Mother Brain), I really don't see why a dedicated bio-neural robot control core should fuel speculation that the MUCH larger and assumedly less advanced (just due to chronology) AUs could also be installed in weapons platforms.... I think it would be better to say that because of the shared brain-like nature it is possible that the BOX control unit is a technological descendant of the AU and leave it at that-- AdmiralSakai 21:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Numbering of bosses. Both this page and Ridley-X`s page say that their subjects are the ninth boss. Obviously, they can`t both be right, unless anyone else is invisioning Ridley riding around on the bot... Dakseus 03:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I notice that too. BOX is the fifth and something'th, while Neo Ridley is the 11th, according to our template, which I assume is chronological from my memory. I take it certain bosses aren't being considered 'proper' bosses by the intro's reckoning, but I don't know where to draw that line, nor do I remember when the B.O.X. rematch is. Dazuro 04:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Name Hello. Where did the acronym "B.O.X." come from? Is there any in-game references to that name or maybe in some manual or official guides? I ask because there are no such references to that name in the Spanish version of Metroid Fusion; this boss is just called "Security Robot" (Robot de Seguridad). Our article is also named "B.O.X.", but I'm pretty sure the name for our article came from here. Greetings.-- 15:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) infection? I always thought it was already infected in the first encounter, hence the data room destruction, I thought Adam didn't mention it was infected since it wasn't important at the moment, or the scanners couldn't detect the x under the machinery so they didn't know it had been infectedPikmin theories (talk) 15:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Move to "Security Robot B.O.X."? Thanks to the transcript posted on Metroid Recon, I was able to quickly check all the in-game text in Fusion. Adam always refers to this robot as just "Security Robot", but the map screen objective does call it "Security Robot B.O.X." and "B.O.X. Robot" once. The Prima and Nintendo Power guides just call it "Security Robot". The soundtrack just calls it "B.O.X." (or, at least, I assume it does...). In summary, it is never called "B.O.X. Security Robot" with the words phrased in that specific order, as far as I can tell. So, should this article be moved to the more accurate "Security Robot B.O.X."? Or "B.O.X. Robot"? Or "Security Robot"? Any of these names would be more official than what we currently have. --PeabodySam (talk) 17:27, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :I vote Security Robot B.O.X. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:54, July 10, 2018 (UTC)